Words I Can Never Say
by DreamBig808
Summary: "What do you know! The one time I ask for your help, you tell me my girlfriend is deceiving me." Mako and Korra are at their wits end with one another. Both struggle to realize their feelings for each other. Makorra/Borra and a little bit of Masami
1. ARE YOU CRAZY?

**Hey guys! My first fanfic! :D A friend and I collaborated on this. And if you haven't noticed, yes, we ship Makorra :3**

**All characters belong to these awesome people, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
**

**ENJOY!~  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: ARE YOU CRAZY?

"What do _you _know? The one time I ask for your help, you tell me my girlfriend is deceiving me." exclaimed Mako.

Korra was fuming. "Why can't you just believe me? Do you really hate me that much that you can't have any trust in me, someone you've known for _quite_ some time, that you'd rather trust some girl who, not to mention _RAN YOU OVER_, and literally known her for all but _two days_?" She shouted. "Are you _crazy_?" Her eyes were burning and panting endless.

Mako couldn't believe his ears. He thought that Korra would be more understanding, more supportive unlike his egotistical brother. "You know what, just stay out of my love life!" he yelled in frustration.

Korra took one more step towards him, and lifted up her head towards his, only inches away. "I am not a person to pry into someone's _sad_ love life. I am here as a _friend_. Don't get the wrong idea." She said. "You've already deceived me once before all of this." She muttered as she looked down at her feet.

Mako took a step backwards and turned away from her. He put his hand over his mouth, feeling the heat from his face; he was flushed from being that close to Korra.

_What is this feeling? _he thought to himself. He shook his head trying to drive the thought away.

Korra began feeling awkward so, with a sigh, she scratched the back of her head and cleared her throat. "Mako. I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I'm only looking out for your well being... Please, just be cautious alright? Something just isn't right with all the Amon revolution going on and stuff." She said.

Mako turned on his heel to face Korra. "Who asked you to look after me? I can take care of myself, and I can choose whom I want to be with. So just back off, would you? Asami and I are fine as we are now and we don't need you or anyone else screwing that up, got it?" said Mako with an icy tone.

Korra flinched at his words but kept her composure."Fine, do as you please!" She said and brushed past him roughly. "Do not come crying to me when you two break up..."

Mako stood there motionless as he heard Korra running off. _She's wrong. She has to be wrong. There's no way that Asami would... would do that. She's not that kind of person... is she? And what does Korra know? Why does she care?_ Mako tightened his fists. He turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets. _Ah, why do I care? _

_Asami's probably waiting for me now._

* * *

**It's short... I know. But there's more to come! So stay tuned! :D OH! And don't forget to review ;D  
**


	2. Chain Reaction

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! **

**Warning: Some mild language up ahead! During Korra's rant about Asami, my friend took the opportunity to express her feelings about the Masami ship lol. While I, am a multi-shipper now... *cough BORRA cough* :3 I loved him so much after episode 4. HE'S SO ADORKABLE. Now don't get me wrong, I loved Bolin from the start, I was just a Makorra shipper then. BUT NOW... Omg. So many feels. I love him even more. Guuyys. I'm torn ; _ ; But you know what... IM JUST GONNA SHIP THEM BOTH. I REGRET NOTHING~  
**

**My friend and I have nothing against Asami, it's just the pairing Masami -_- LOL. WELL, ANYWAYS~ Please enjoy**

**All characters belong to the creators of LOK  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chain Reaction

"KORRA! Hey! Korra!" shouted Bolin.

Korra, who was still fuming from her argument with Mako this morning, turned to the panting earthbender. "Uh, hey Bolin. What's the hurry for?" She asked.

Bolin was still panting, trying to catch his breath. He straightened his back and finally exhaled, "Just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled.

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed. She pointed to her face and raised a brow, a pout still on her face. "Do I look fine to you?"

A blush appeared on his face. "Well, um... I uh..."

Korra sighed. "Sorry, put you on the spot there." She walked toward one of the temple steps and plopped herself down. "I had a pep talk with your good for nothing brother."

"Hahaha! Aw, c'mon Korra, don't take him too seriously. I'm sure he didn't mean it." said Bolin, as he walked toward Korra and plopped himself down right beside her.

"I'm not so convinced." She chuckled sadly.

"What did he say this time to make you look so gloomy?" Bolin asked, as he propped his head on his palm, comfortably resting his elbow on his knee.

Korra chuckled. "You would be surprised."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" he comfortingly asked.

Korra sighed and looked towards Bolin. "Bear with me on this, alright?" She looked up at the late morning sky. "How can Mako like a girl like Asami? I just don't understand! She just swoops in out of practically _NOWHERE_, and she and Mako are suddenly a _thing_ now?" She exclaimed. "It just doesn't make any sense to me, whatsoever." She pouted. "I thought that Mako was just a emotionless bastard! I mean, do you not see his asshole personality? The first day I met him he was a _oh, I'm too cool for you _ass, and now he is a _love struck fool _who'd want to prance around in his little fantasy world with that damn woman." She paused. "What's her name again?" She smirked. "Oh, yeah, _egotistical hoe_, who thinks that she can just come up and say, _'Hey, I've seen you before! Let's get together and make out!_' Is she crazy?"

She shouted. "No, Mako is the one that is out of his _damn_ _mind_! How could he do this one day and do that the next. Is he bipolar or something?" She stood up and punched the air, causing an eruption of fire. "This is so infuriating!"

Bolin looked at Korra with wide eyes. He's never seen Korra this mad before. This was about _his _brother, right? "Um, Korra, can I just say one thin-" Bolin was cut off by a raging Korra again.

"The first time he opened up to me, I thought he'd actually be opening up that pitiful soul of his and confide in me, and the next freaking day he's waltzing around with his new _girlfriend_? What the hell is that?" Korra unexpectedly crushed her right foot into the ground and sent a chunk of the concrete earth into the air and created a huge splash into the water. She was then out of her raging trance and flinched at what she had done. She then turned to Bolin with a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry... Did you say something?" She laughed nervously.

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Ahah, uhm, can we just calm down for a bit?" He patted beside him and Korra reluctantly sat down with a sigh. "First ofall, Korra, why are you so hung up over with Asami dating my brother?" Bolin asked.

Korra let out a stressed sigh, and rubbed her temples with a shake of her head. "I don't know Bolin."

"What do you mean, '_you don't know' _it sure sounds like you do. Now tell me." Bolin said, propping his elbow on his thigh, looking expectantly at Korra.

Korra looked at Bolin, and then buried her face in her knees. "She's _everything _I'm not, Bolin."

Bolin looked at Korra, eyes wide, "Korra, why are you even comparing yourself with Asami?"

"She's just..." Korra sighed, lifting her head,"Exactly the person who I want to be I guess. Beautiful, personable, mature... _normal_." She said solemnly. "Normal... is just something that I can never be," She looked towards Bolin with a sad smile. "I can try to be everything else but, I am _far_ from being normal. I'm the '_mighty' _avatar..."

She sighed. "I envy her."

Bolin stared at Korra in silence and then looked toward the ground with saddened eyes. _Korra... do you like my brother?_

Korra interrupted Bolin's thoughts as she stood up, once again. "Sorry to have you listen to that." She stretched. "But I think I've got to run. Tenzin is pretty strict about being on time for airbending practices." She smiled. She waved at him. "Thanks for listening."

Korra turned to go, then Bolin suddenly shot up from where he was sitting. "Korra! Wait!"

Korra turned to face Bolin, "Huh? What is it?" she said with curiosity.

Bolin fidgeted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck, and loosened his collar. "Well, I um... I just... Korra. Y-you... You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. And I'm not saying that just because you're the Avatar," chuckled Bolin. "You don't need to compare yourself to Asami, okay? Just be... Just be who you are. Be yourself. That's how everyone likes you. _How I like you..._" Bolin said trailing off.

Korra raised a brow and sighed with a smile on her face. "Thanks Bolin. You always know how to cheer up a friend."

Bolin looked up at her in surprise, and then sighed and smiled. "Ahaha... right. No problem Korra, any time."

She turned around. "I'm off then! Tell your asshole of a brother to watch his back for me!"

Bolin waved at Korra and smiled. After she was out of sight, Bolin plopped himself down on the steps again. With a sigh he leaned back on his elbows and looked towards the sky. "Oh, why do the spirits torment me so." He whined. He looked off into the distance where Korra ran off to. _So... Korra likes Mako, huh? Just my luck. Mako, you better not make her cry. Even if you are my brother, I won't forgive you. _He laid down and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Korra..." he whispered.

* * *

"Hey, Asami! Sorry I'm late!" Mako panted.

Asami turned to the flushed Mako. She chuckled. "Not a problem." She held onto his arm and pressed herself against him. "I'd wait for you forever." She said with a seductive tone.

Mako let out a relieved sigh, and said, "Well then? Shall we go?" he smiled at her.

Asami smiled. "Alright then. I know a great place where we can go. We can walk through Republic City Park. It's such a beautiful day! I don't want to put it to waste, don't you?"

"Ahah, you're right." Mako said, scratching the back of his head. "Let's go." he said, leading Asami. As they walked for a while, Mako seemed to be far off in thought.

Asami turned towards him. "So, did anything happen during practice today?"

Mako's attention went back to Asami, "Ahah, no? What makes you say that?" Mako said, rather nervously.

She smiled at him. She lifted her hand up and pressed in between his brows. "You are furrowing your brows. Clearly you're in deep thought, are you not?" She sighed.

"You can tell me what is on your mind instead of being at war with yourself."

Mako grabbed Asami's hand and held it tentatively. "Well... Um, how should I put this?" he sighed. "Korra... Korra thinks that you're with the Equalists." he spat out.

Asami flinched, and gave a look of disbelief. "And do you believe her?" she asked, eyes narrowing at Mako.

"Course not! I didn't believe a single word she said." Mako stuttered, trying his best to cover his doubts. _Why am I being like this? Of course I didn't believe a single word! Yet, why do I feel so unsure?_

Asami stared intently at the ground. "She's... She's just jealous and is trying to turn you against me. How could you ever hang around a so called 'friend' like that? Some Avatar, can't even get her priorities straight." She scowled.

Mako stopped walking, and Asami stopped to turn around to look at Mako. "Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

Asami flipped her hair to the side. "The mere truth. If she can't handle us being together, then why even bother with her. I'm sure the _almighty _Avatar has better things on her hands like taking responsibility on that fiasco with the revolution brewing."

_She's got a point... but... where exactly is this conversation going? Korra? Jealous? What is Asami talking about? And priorities? Truth? Korra may be the Avatar, but there's so much that she can handle. She's only human. _

Asami turned to Mako. "What is she to you anyway?"

_...What... Korra is to me...?_

Mako stared at Asami, and then averted his eyes to the ground; lifting his scarf to cover his mouth.

"Mako?" Asami looked at him quizzically.

Mako gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, are you hungry? We should get a bite to eat." He said slyly, and quickly guided her to a nearby restaurant.


	3. What Could've Been

Chapter 3: What Could've Been

"KORRA! How many times must we go through this? Move like the leaf." Tenzin said softly to her. "Once more." He said with a nod to his daughters who pushed the air through the spinning boards and Korra tried once more.

Korra slipped through a few easily but then missed a step and was then bombarded by every corner. She roughly fell through the hell boards with a grunt. "Ugh! What's wrong with me?" She muttered under her breath.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." cringed Ikki.

"_BE. THE. LEAF. Wooooo!" _shouted Meelo, moving his arms in a fluid manner.

"Korra! You okay?" asked Jinora, helping Korra up from the ground.

Korra rubbed her head with a sigh. "Thanks. I'll be fine, it's just not clicking with me today.."

Tenzin sighed heavily. "Maybe... we should take a rest... You're clearly not in the right mindset for training."

Korra glared at him. "I am completely fine. We should _continue_." She said as she firmly crossed her arms.

"Ooh, ooh! Korra, how about we take a break, and you can do one of those pretty water tribe hairstyles! Please? Pretty pretty, _pretty_ _pleaseeee?" _Ikki asked Korra, with pleading eyes.

Korra looked at Ikki, then Tenzin, then Ikki again. She sighed heavily and smiled. "Alright, we can rest."

"YAY!" Exclaimed Ikki, and she started prancing around. Meelo mimicked and followed her.

Tenzin looked at the children, then back at Korra. "I'll be back in an hour or so. In the meantime... take it easy, Korra." he said as he turned, with a swoosh of his cape.

Korra smiled at Ikki. "Ready to begin?" Jinora sat down by a concrete step and began reading her book, while Korra sat Ikki between her legs so that she could work comfortably. Korra took Ikki's hair in her hands and got to work, gently weaving the soft strands of Ikki's hair.

"So Korra..." started Ikki, with a smirk plastered on her face, "How's that handsome firebender boy, Mako?"

Korra jerked unexpectedly, accidentally pulling Ikki's hair. "Ouch!" shouted Ikki.

Korra gasped. "Sorry! What were you saying again?"

"It's alright," said Ikki, "and I was asking about Mako, how is he? Huh?" _*nudge-nudge-wink-wink*_

Jinora looked up from her book and smiled. "I bet he's finally admitted that you two are in _L.O.V.E..?" _

Korra rolled her eyes with a scowl. "That is a _total _misunderstanding. He is a _friend._.." She paused. "Or well, used to be?" She sighed. "What are we now?" She muttered.

"Korra..." said Ikki.

Korra snapped her attention back to the girl in front of her. "Uh, yeah?"

"...You're kinda pulling my hair again..." said Ikki, looking back at Korra in discomfort.

Korra gasped. "Sorry, sorry!" She cringed. "I'll try to be more gentle." She began to weave between the strands of hair to make a beautiful braid.

Jinora flipped a page in her book and looked at Korra with a raised brow. "Are you and Mako okay?"

Korra's shoulders tensed again, and Jinora noticed. "Did something happen?" she asked, putting her book down.

"No. Nothing happened. Nothing happened at all. I don't know what you're talking about Jinora." Korra rapidly sputtered out.

"Did some lady steal your man?" Ikki said teasingly, unknowingly hitting a soft spot.

"Gyahhhh!" Ikki shouted. Her hair was now fire. Ikki quickly shot up and started flailing her arms. "Korra! My hair!" She shouted.

Korra, in a flash, distinguished the fire in a single wave of both of her hands. "Ikki! I'm so sorry." She could see that Ikki's hair was a bit burnt, so Korra did some waterbending and moisturized her hair.

"Does it look bad?" Ikki said, with tears ready to overflow from her eyes.

Korra and Jinora cringed. Her hair was practically a mess. All the braids were crinkled due to the sudden heat, her hair color at the bottom were slightly lightened, and it smelt horrible. Korra and Jinora gave plastic smiles and laughed nervously. "Its... one of a kind." Korra smiled. "Not to mention that it's the new style nowadays." She added when she saw the doubt on Ikki's face.

Ikki's face perked up and smiled, "Thanks, Korra!" and she ran off to go play with Meelo.

Jinora stayed by Korra's side. "Korra... what is Mako to you?" She said with caution.

Korra looked at Jinora with surprise. "What do you mean? He's a friend."

"No, I mean, what kind of feelings do you have toward him?" Jinora stated.

Korra looked at her in astonishment. "Feelings?" She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. She whipped her head back to her with narrowed eyes. "If you tell a living soul about this, I'll tell your father about your fanfictions." She said evilly.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." Jinora promised.

Korra looked at her and then with a sigh began to say her thoughts aloud. "The first moment I met Mako is the same feeling I feel till this day. That firebender is an as-I mean!" She started to say as she realized that she is, afterall, talking to a ten year old kid. "What I mean is," She said slowly, "he is a... 'donkey' who is too stubborn to take some advice from a friend. I mean, I can't believe he'd trust some girl that he doesn't even know, you know what I mean? At least I've known him ever since I first came to Republic City. Who does he think he is? Some kind of chick magnet or something?" She grunted. "I just can't believe him, that jerk."

"Korra... are you jealous?" questioned Jinora, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Jealous? Ahah! _Me?_ Pfffft. Jinora, don't kid yourself. I am _not _jealous whatsoever."

"Korra, do you care for him?"

Korra frowned. "Yeah, of course I do! I care for him _as a friend._" She muttered. She could feel the slight doubt in herself but as quick as the feeling came, she shrugged it off. "Besides, what else would he be to me?" She said to reassure herself.

"Korra... do you love him?"

"Of course I love him! But-" Korra stopped short and then gasped. She quickly covered her mouth. "No! Wait! That's not-"

Jinora looked at Korra with a smirk on her face. "Uh-huh... says the girl with a massive blush on her face."

Korra could feel her face getting hotter. "You got it wrong.. I just... I don't feel that way!" She said defensively. "Who would love a jerk like that anyways?" She said, looking at the ground.

"Korra... you're pretty bad at lying." snickered Jinora.

Korra was now fuming and you could literally see steam coming off of her head. "I can't believe this. Tell your father that I'll be out for a bit." She said and turned to leave.

Unexpectedly, Bolin came down the temple steps licking his fingers from eating a delicious meal as Korra accidentally bumped into him. "Oh, hey! Korra!"

She unconsciously glared at him, obviously still upset. "Why are you still here?" She interrupted him, her tone icy.

"Well, I uhmm... Pema offered me to a meal, how could I deny?" He laughed, rubbing his stomach. "It was delicious by the way." he said with a gleeful smile, giving a thumbs up.

She looked down at the ground, then realizing that she took out her anger on him. With a sigh, she looked back up to him and gave a sheepish smile. "Hm. I hope you had a good time. I'm off now."

"Hey, want to go together then? Since.. like, y'know... we're going in the same direction?" asked Bolin with a major blush surfacing on his face.

Korra smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Bolin, but now's not the time. I think I need to cool off alone for a bit." She gave a small laugh. "Anyway, besides that, thanks for today. I really needed it. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Ahh... yeah! Yeah, sure. Maybe... next time." said Bolin, with a disappointed frown. "I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow." he sighed.

Korra gave a small wave and walked off.

* * *

"Bo! I'm home!" shouted Mako. He plopped himself down with a big sigh. "I brought some leftover dumplings from a restaurant I just came back from." He said, tossing it onto the coffee table. "You here bro?" He said looking around the open room.

The door to the attic opened. "Oh, hey... Mako." said Bolin, as he entered the room.

"Where were you all day? You even missed practice." Mako said with a raised brow.

"I was practicing some circus tricks with Pabu today. Just to earn some extra cash, y'know?" shrugged Bolin. He picked up the bag of leftover dumplings and called for Pabu. "Pabu! Pabu! Got some food for ya!" Pabu came down from his hiding place and started to nibble on the dumpling in Bolin's hand.

"Hey! I saved those for you!" Mako sighed.

"Ah, I ate at Air Temple Island. Pema served me a delicious cuisine." Bolin said.

Mako cocked his head. "Air Temple Island, huh? Did you, by any chance, see, er, Korra?" He hesitated.

"Yeah... I saw her." Bolin stated plainly, still feeding Pabu.

"And?" Mako prodded.

Bolin gave him a look. "What else is there to say? I saw her, talked to her, and we said our farewells. Just the norm." He said, slightly defensive.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Mako asked.

"Oh, I don't know, _you tell me._" Bolin said through gritted teeth.

Mako put on a face of confusion. _What the... _"What are you talking about Bolin? And why are you being so on edge for? It was only a _question_." He said with a scowl.

Bolin narrowed his eyes. "And it was only an _answer_."

Mako was speechless. "Did something happen today? ...What? Did ya get dumped or something?" He asked with a teasing laugh.

"With all jokes aside, Mako, just who exactly were you with just now?" Bolin said, shooting a look at Mako.

Mako cleared his throat. "Who else? Asami." He answered. "Is that what you're upset about?"

"What is she to you?" Bolin stared at Mako.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's my girlfriend, what else would she be?"

"Then, what is Korra to you...?" Bolin looked away from Mako, and continued to feed Pabu.

_Again... with this question... _Mako thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Why would you need to know that? She's the same to me as she is to you." He said.

"The same way as to what I think of her beauty? The same way I adore her blue eyes that are so full of life? The same way I think how fun it is to be around her? The same way how I think about her almost every single day? Can you honestly say that that is what you think of her as well?" Bolin sighed. "The mere thought that _you _are the only one on her mind, in her dreams, in her every thought... I envy you. Yet, you treat her as if she's a nuisance."

_Fun to be around? She brews up trouble for the both of us! The girl is crazy! And her eyes? Has he gone mad? _Mako thought. _And you're envious of me? What is there to be envious of? Bolin... what are yo- _Mako paused. _Oh no... No... Bolin don't tell me... _"Bolin...are you trying to say that... Do you..." He started to say. "Do you actually _like _Korra?"

"...Are those the same feelings that you feel toward her?" Bolin looked up at Mako intensely.

Mako furrowed his eyebrows. _Once again... this feeling... could it be...? _He thought. _No..._ Mako shook his head furiously, shaking the thought away. _There's just no way. I... like Asami...don't I?_

Bolin looked intently at Mako, then turned away. "If that's not it, then what is it? If you don't have an answer, I believe that you've already found it...You like her Mako, I know you do." He said. Before Mako could answer, he cut him off. "On the surface, you may _think _that you like Asami. But you are blinded, brother. Deep down, you and I both know that you like her." He said. "Otherwise, why would we both be in this kind of situation?" He asked.

Mako was speechless. He looked at his brother with wide eyes. Before he knew it, he had stormed out of the attic and was running down the stairs so fast that he didn't know where his feet were carrying him.


	4. Helpless

**All I can say for this chapter is that I am not the very best at writing fighting scenes xD**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Helpless

"Honestly, that asshole." Korra muttered under her breath as she kicked a loose pebble forward. "Why did Jinora have to ask such things? Hell, _why did I even answer her?_" She scowled. "I wonder, if I wasn't interrogated like that, would I have still have said the same things?" She asked herself. "Why must it come down to this! What the hell were you thinking Korra?" She whispered to herself. She thought back to her answer to Jinora. '_Of course I love him!' _Korra felt her face heat up. "Ugh, just thinking about what I said is making me blush!" Yelled Korra, turning to punch the brick wall in her frustration. "This is _INFURIATING_."

"Woah, you're a feisty one, aren't ya?" came a voice.

"Hey, hey. Isn't this the Avatar chick we've been hearing about on the radio?" came another.

"Hey! You're right. Wow. She's even prettier in person. Her body's pretty lean too. You work out, hun?" came a third.

_Who are these people...?_ Korra thought to herself. _They look suspicious._.. Korra narrowed her eyes at them.

"Think if we turn her in to the Equalists we'll get a good word in? Maybe we'll become famous! All the other gangs will fear us!" said one of the men.

"_You three,_ think you can defeat _me?_ Hah! Don't kid yourselves. _I'm the Avatar!_" Korra said, pointing at herself.

"An Avatar that doesn't look like she's in the mood to fight." snickered one of the men. "What's wrong, sweetie? Got your heart broken?"

Korra tightened her fists. "_Sweetie? _Who do you think you're talking to?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm talking to the almighty Avatar! Who else, cupcake?" the thug smiled devilishly.

_If another word comes out of this thug's mouth... spirits please help me... _thought Korra as she tightened her fists more.

"Oooh, looky here boys, looks like the Avatar's gotten angry." laughed one of the thugs. He took one of Korra's fists in his hands. "How can soft hands like these be so violent." He smirked evilly. "It's so _unattractive_." He sighed. "What a waste. A beautiful girl like yourself doesn't deserve to bear the responsibilities of the Avatar." He said as he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

_What did I deserve to put up with this kind of crap? _She thought angrily.

"C'mon, toots. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone." smiled one of the thugs, hugging Korra from behind.

_What the...? Toots...? He did not just say that..._

Korra kept her composure, and gently touched the man's arm before grabbing it to hurl him over her, throwing him into a lamp post.

The other two thugs looked at their accomplice, then back at Korra in shock. Korra was dusting her hands, chin raised high.

"Smooth move, toots. We won't be able to play nice with you now." snickered one of the thugs. "That's a good thing for us, but a bad thing for you." he smiled.

"Oh? _Really? _Alrighty then, just try to come at me with those sorry asses of yours." she taunted.

The thug raced toward her and lunged a fireball at her. Korra dodged easily and returned the favor. "Is that all you got?"

A shadow loomed over her. Korra looked up just in time to see a giant piece of earth hurtling down at her. "Eat this!" shouted the thug.

Korra lunged forward, tumbling as she went. She quickly recovered and scanned the area. The firebending thug was hurtling towards her, both hands ignited with fire.

He threw a flurry of fiery punches and kicks at her. Korra blocked each punch and kick with ease.

_Why am I going easy on them? _Korra thought to herself. _Better end this quickly..._

She looked behind her to see the earthbender charging at her full speed. The firebender was pushing her back. She stopped and leaped up into the air, causing the firebender and the earthbender to collide.

"Hah! Serves you two right!" she mocked them as she landed. The two benders laid unconscious due to their head on collision.

_Well that went smoother than expected..._ Korra thought as she pouted. _I was hoping they'd put up a better fight. I wanted to beat the crap out of them some more... I'm still a little pumped from earlier._

Her thoughts were interfered as an out of the blue blow made contact to her head. The force made her fall to the ground. There was a high pitch noise buzzing inside her eardrum. Korra attempted to stand back up, but a rush of water consumed her.

She was pinned up to the brick wall by the frozen water. "Think you can get away with this, huh, miss _Avatar_?" He said evilly. "You forgot all about me while your attention was on my two friends over there, didn'tcha, sweet pea?"

Korra's ponytail became loose and her brown strands of hair cascaded down her face. "Was just saving you for last, _darling._" gritted Korra, as she glared at him through her loose strands.

The thug gave her a smug look. He smirked and placed his face close to her neck. "You smell nice." He took one of her strands and wrapped it around his finger, twirling it playfully.

Korra glared at him. She looked down at her body in the frozen water. _Ugh... I can't move..._

Korra looked up to see the thug eyeing her frozen figure up and down.

"Back off, bozo." she demanded. "Thought you wanted to become infamous in that little gang world of yours. Aren't you gonna turn me in to the Equalists?"

"You've got some guts, don't you Avatar. Let's not let that go to waste shall we? Amon would be happy for me to bring you to the Revelation." He laughed. The thug leaned in to whisper into her ear. "And once Amon is through with you, you'll be useless without your bending." His words struck fear in Korra's heart. She began to tremble, reminded of her nightmares she's been trying to forget.

He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye. "How about I take you just for myself, and leave these two behind, huh? Doesn't that sound good?" he said.

Korra flinched at his closeness. "You disgust me!" she spat at him.

Korra twisted her head back and forth, trying to free herself from his grasp, fear creeping up in her. _How could this happen to me? I'm the Avatar! I shouldn't be in this tight of a situation with THUGS. Why? Why must I be so weak, so far from being what Avatar Aang used to be? Why am I never good enough?_

* * *

Mako wandered through the streets of Republic City, not sure how he wound up where he was. The lamp posts of the City were lit, and the streets were bustling with even more people.

"Jeez, where'd all these people come from?" he said as he steered off to the right, avoiding the rush of the crowd in the market. He readjusted himself and began walking.

_Jeez, Bolin... always saying things on impulse. Does he even know how I feel about these types of things? _Mako sighed. _Korra... she is just... Korra. Right? To him, she must be the world, I assume... but... why... does this question always seem to be in mind? Just what is Korra to me? She is the Avatar. She is a teammate. She's the best waterbender I know... She is... a friend. But, this always leads to more questions. How did it come to this? Why do I feel this way? What do I feel about her? _A chill ran through Mako's spine as he thought. With a shake of his head, he pushed the thoughts away.

Above the noise, he heard something. _What was that...? _He waited for a bit, focusing in on the noise he heard. When there was nothing but the sound of rushing footsteps and chatter he shrugged it off and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking along the sidelines, avoiding being crushed by the swarming crowds.

He heard it again. _Am I hearing things? ...That sounded a lot like... Korra? _He glanced around to see if anyone else heard it. His shoulders tensed. _Something's not right..._

He veered into an alleyway. The cry became more audible as he walked through. _That is Korra! _Mako began to sprint. He emerged on the other side of the alley. He spanned the empty streets, and there, from the corner of his eye, he saw down the street was Korra and a group of thugs.

* * *

_Helpless... Hopeless... and useless...  
_

The thug grabbed Korra by her bangs and tilted her head up. Korra winced in pain.

"You're gonna wish you never had done that." he gritted through his teeth. All she could do was smirk in response.

"Do your worst." she smiled up at him.

The waterbending thug smiled evilly at her and began to close in on her. Korra turned her face away and shut her eyes.

"OOF!"

Korra opened her eyes slightly. _What...? _The thug lay unconscious on the ground and Korra slumped to the ground as her water prison dematerialized back into liquid.

"Korra! Korra! Are you alright? Korra say something!"

_…Who... who is saying my name...?_

Korra's vision was blurry.

"Korra! Korra... hold on!"

_….Mako...? What is he doing here...?_

_Korra... Korra... Korra!_

Then everything went black.


	5. If You'd Just Realize

Chapter 5: If You'd Just Realize

Mako looked at Korra's limp body in his arms. _Why would she be in a situation like that? Is she crazy? _He thought as he examined her injuries. Mako gently brushed her hair out of her face. He looked at her. He placed his finger and hesitantly traced her cheek. _Honestly, she looks kind of... vulnerable... _

Mako started to blush and restrained a laugh when the thought of the almighty Avatar was _in this kind of state. _He couldn't wait to tease her about it. Mako looked at their surroundings. _Better get out of here._ He lifted up Korra with ease and was quite surprised. _She's... light! _He tried to stifle a chuckle. _And I'd thought she'd way a ton. Hah. _

He figured that he'd have to take the backroads. He knew that there would be talk of a suspicious man carrying the Avatar in his arms. No one would want gossip like that, especially Korra.

After trudging through the back streets of Republic City, Mako finally made it back to the pro-bending arena. Thankfully, it was late and the last match's audience was gone. Mako piggybacked Korra all the way back up to the attic. Mako fumbled in his pocket to get the key out. He struggled to open the door to the attic, and to his surprise, it opened. He was greeted by a shocked Bolin.

Bolin looked at him with wide eyes when he saw the limp Korra on his brother's back. "Mako! What happened to Korra? Is she alright?" He panicked.

Mako grunted. "Just help me get her situated first, then I'll try to explain. I don't know much myself." He said with a slight shrug. He walked past his little brother and gently laid Korra on their long stretched couch.

As Mako straightened his back, Bolin rushed to Korra's side, his face overwhelmed with worry. "What happened?" he asked again.

Mako sighed. "Bolin, I really have no idea. I was just passing by when I heard something, I didn't pay much attention to it. Then it came another time and then another, and by the third time, it sounded like Korra, so I ran to the sound of her-"

Bolin gave him a look. "And you didn't come to her aid sooner?"

Mako looked away, clenching his fists. _How was I supposed to know that she was in trouble? _

With a sigh, Bolin nodded. "Then what?" Bolin asked, clearly eager to hear what comes next.

"Some thug pinned her to the wall so, I knocked him out." He said as a matter of fact.

"A THUG?" Bolin exclaimed, jumping up. Mako hushed him, looking pointedly at Korra. Bolin tried to restrain his anger by pacing back and forth. "He didn't do anything did he?"

Mako shook his head. "I'm sure he was just planning to do _more._" He said with venom in his voice. "That disgusting guy."

The room got awkwardly silent. Bolin fidgeted with the bottom of his green shirt. "What are we gonna do? Should we take her back to Air Temple Island? If I were Tenzin I'd be dead worried."

Mako shook his head. "Knowing Tenzin, he'd be furious at her. I wouldn't want for her to be in that position. I bet she'll thank us later for keeping her here, rather than Tenzin going off on her." Mako said deliberately. "I think it would be best, if we let her stay here for the night..."

"Not in this type of state! She should be in a clinic!" shouted Bolin. He then thought for a moment. He examined Korra and brought his eyes to meet his brother. "...I bet it was because of _you _this happened to her_. _Korra could have taken out those thugs with one hit, if only she wasn't so fed up with all the stress from today!" Bolin shouted.

Mako scowled. "Are you kidding me? What did I ever do to her? _Korra_ was the one picking a bone with me, remember?"

"She was only looking out for you because she cares for _you._ And what did you do? You treated her harshly. Please tell me that you can't be _that _dense, could you?" Bolin said in a sharp tone.

Mako was silent. _Just what am I to her?_

Bolin shook his head with a frustrated sigh. "Just think about it. I'm going to go get some medicine and bandages for Korra. In the meantime just... stay by her side and think about just why Korra would do the things that she does. Everything she does has a reason. You, my brother, are one of many." He said sternly.

Mako watched as Bolin left the room and the silent click of the door closing made him flinch. He brought his attention to the unconscious Avatar. _Just what is really going on..._ He thought and brought his hand up to his chest, over his heart. _What is going on in here?_


	6. Confession

Chapter 6: Confession

…_..Ugh... My head..._

Korra opened her eyes slowly and sat up cautiously. _Huh...? Where... where am I? Is this... Mako and Bolin's... attic? _

Korra scanned the room she was in. "Finally! Sleeping Beauty is awake. Did you know you snore?"

Korra jerked her head around, instantly regretting doing so; all the blood rushed to her head.

Korra felt his hands on her shoulders, gently laying her back down. "Woah, easy... easy now." came his soothing voice.

_….Mako...? Mako!_

Korra bolted up in bed with a gasp and clunked heads with Mako. "Ouch.." Mako softly groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Take it easy, alright?" He said with a tense tone.

Korra glared at him. "I could have handled things on my own, you know."

Mako raised a brow. "From my point of view, things were looking pretty grim, if you ask me." He said with a shrug. "Besides, what were you doing with a bunch of thugs anyhow? To be honest, I'm not very surprised." He chuckled.

Korra scowled at him, then suddenly grabbed her head. "Ugh, my head hurts!"

Mako smirked. "You sound like you got a hangover. What were you doing out so late at night? You should've been at the Air Temple. Don't tell me that you've been drinking?"

Korra scowled. "What do you take me for, a delinquent? I just needed a walk." She said with her arms crossed. "What were _you_ doing out so late? Bet you were with Asami _again, _weren't you_..._" Korra looked downcast.

"No..." Mako said softly.

"...What?" Korra looked at him surprised.

"No, I wasn't with her. I was just getting some fresh air." he shrugged.

Korra pursed her lips. _He... wasn't with... Asami...?_ Korra glanced up at Mako. _Why... do I feel so relieved all of a sudden? _She smiled.

Mako cocked his head. "Why are you smiling?" Mako raised a brow. _That thug must've hit her head pretty hard..._He thought.

Korra returned to her icy state. "It doesn't concern you." She got up to leave, trying to pull herself to her feet, but only to be betrayed by a weak sway. Mako caught her before she could fall to the ground. Korra blushed. "Lehhmego." she slurred, pushing Mako away.

Mako held her tighter. "Korra."

"No! I said let me go!" Korra blushed even more.

Mako turned her around and made her face him. "Do you think that you are in any condition to take care of yourself right now?" He said sternly.

Korra shot a look at Mako. "_Fine..."_She sat back down and shooed Mako away, "I got it! I'm okay. Jeez..." she said, hiding her blush.

"Don't be stubborn." he said.

The room got awkwardly quiet. Mako and Korra sat on the couch, sitting a safe distance from the other. Korra fidgeted.

"...You... okay?" Mako broke the silence.

"H-huh? Ah, yeah... I'm fine..." she said, as she covered her arms from the draft that came from the open window.

Mako looked at her. "What? You cold? I thought you were used to the cold." he teased.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "It's been a while, alright? I'm just too acclimated to Republic City weather..."

"And not South Pole weather. I got it." He smiled as he finished the sentence for her.

Korra rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. You wouldn't last a day at the South Pole."

"Pshh, sure I can. I'll prove it one day." He smiled. Mako unraveled his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Korra. "Here." He sighed. "Even the mighty Avatar can catch a cold." he teased.

Korra pursed her lips. "Don't underestimate me, city-boy. I'm tougher than you may think."

Mako raised a brow with a smile. "City-boy? Says someone who's best friend is a Polar bear dog. And somehow, that makes perfect sense." Mako chuckled.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment, smart ass."

He smiled. "You know," He started. "You are finally talking to me normally now." He smirked.

Korra paused, and turned to look at him.

Mako stopped laughing after catching a glimpse of Korra looking at him. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Thanks... for saving me tonight..." she said sheepishly, hiding her face with his scarf.

Mako smiled. "Hmph. Not a problem..." He said. "After-all, isn't that what _friends _are for?"

Korra buried her face even more into Mako's scarf.

"...Korra? You okay?" Mako asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. "Korra." Mako said, leaning toward her. "Hey..." he said, tugging her arm. "What's wro-"

Korra drifted her eyes to meet his. "While I was imprisoned in the ice, I felt completely useless..." She started. "Every night I have nightmares of the Revelation... and Amon..." She took a deep breath. "There are so many people who hate benders, but why? Why do they hate us so much? Why do they hate _me _so much?"

"Korra..." Mako started to say, but was cut off.

"Amon... he can take bending away... and he-" Korra paused, fear evident in her eyes. "He has a plan to destroy me..." Her voice cracked. "It was all so vivid, that it makes me even more frightened. The mere thought that if Amon did succeed... I... Mako." Korra turned to him. "_I don't know what to do._" tears began welling up in her eyes.

_Korra..._

Mako grabbed Korra's arm and pulled her into his arms.

Korra gasped in surprise. "Mako... I-"

"It's okay, Korra... you... you can cry as much as you like, alright? No one will hear you." he said, as he hugged Korra tighter.

Korra hesitantly wrapped her arms around Mako, her hands shaking. She clutched onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest. "Don't you -hic- dare say a word to anyone..." came her muffled cracked voice.

Mako stroked her hair with a small smile. "I won't tell a soul. Just let it all out."

At the entrance to the attic, the door was left ajar. Bolin stood on the other side, package of the medicine and bandages in hand. His back toward the door, he stared into the darkness with somber eyes. He hesitantly turned his head to peek through the crevice. The moonlight dimly lit the room. It casted shadows and silhouetted the few furniture within the room. Bolin could barely make out what the room looked like, but as he scanned the room, his eyes slowly gravitated toward the window. As he made out the figures of his brother and Korra's embrace, he listened to Korra's soft sobs that came along with the breeze.

Bolin could feel the tightness in his chest. _This is for the best. _He assured himself. _They are meant to be together... They should be together... For all that Mako has sacrificed for me... All those years that he has looked after me... It's time he should start looking after someone that he loves truly, as a person... _He sighed. _I'm giving Korra to you, Mako..._ _Don't be stubborn and hurry up and realize your feelings...It won't be the easiest for me to let a girl like Korra go... _He thought.

Bolin turned to go, then stopped to glance back. _It's better to leave her in the hands of someone I trust rather than some unknown guy I don't know... At least I can rest assured. _He smiled sadly as he watched the two.

With careful hands, he gently put down the package by the door and silently walked away.

* * *

Korra's grasp loosened, and her soft breathing could be heard.

"...Korra?" Mako looked down at the girl wrapped around his waist, face buried in his chest.

"Heh, did she cry herself to sleep?" Mako muttered to himself. He cautiously brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and the moonlight revealed her sleeping face.

_She... actually looks pretty cute when she sleeps... _Mako thought, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Korra shifted in his arms and groaned. Mako stiffened. _Ahh... crap._ Thankfully, Korra didn't wake up but she did bury herself more comfortably in his arms. Mako blushed. _Seriously... this girl._

_So she was scared, huh? Korra? Scared? _Mako laughed quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Korra stirred in her sleep, loosening her grip even more so that Mako could actually move more freely.

He could feel his arms tighten protectively around her, not ready to let her go. _Ahh, what am I doing. _He gathered enough strength to withdraw his strong embrace. He unfastened Korra's arms around him and cautiously slipped away, afraid to awaken the sleeping Avatar.

He stood over her, looking down with gentle eyes. "I think I know now," He started. "That feeling... that has been tugging at my heart and bothering me all this time... it's finally come down to this." He said and leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Maybe, I've known this all along, but was just too stubborn to realize it... too stubborn to admit it. Some even knew before I did." He chuckled, remembering what Bolin said.

Mako remembered Bolin's confession of his feelings for Korra. _Bolin... _He sighed heavily.

_But despite knowing these feelings... I know that we can never be together... Our worlds... are too different..._ His eyes could see a dim light appearing on the horizon, it was dawn. With a nod and a last glimpse of Korra's peaceful face, he silently walked away.


	7. Harder Than I Thought

**My friend and I didn't know what to expect with Asami's character. So this is what we assumed: she was a part of the equalists movement, and was using Mako to get to Korra and eventually capture her. **

**UPDATE: Now, this was just an assumption, it's not true at all. This is just what we thought back then, before we got to know more about Asami's character. Don't get mad at me please ; _ ; **

* * *

Chapter 7: Harder Than I Thought

…_.Ughh..._

Korra groaned and opened her eyes wearily, the mid-afternoon sun rays catching her eyes. Pabu appeared in front of her face. "Hey, Pabu." she smiled.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. _Why are my eyes so puffy? Did I cry? _Korra suddenly remembered what happened last night and her face became hot. She searched the room for Mako.

_Did he leave for work already...?_ Korra looked disappointedly down to the floor. She touched the scarf that was wrapped snuggly around her neck. She grabbed the hem of the scarf and pulled it over her mouth. _It...smells just like him. _She blushed.

Pabu crawled up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Where's Bolin, Pabu?" she asked the little fire ferret, scratching his ear. The ferret looked at her quizzically. "Right... you probably don't understand what I'm saying." she chuckled.

Pabu jumped off her shoulder and ran toward the door, scratching it with his tiny paws.

"Well, guess I better return this scarf to its owner. I bet he's missing it right about now." Korra smiled. She stood up and strode toward the door. The door opened suddenly from the other side, and an exhausted Bolin came in.

"Bolin!" Korra cheerfully shouted.

Bolin looked up at Korra in surprise. "Oh, Korra. You're awake." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

Embarrassed, Korra smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah...thanks for letting me stay over. Hope I wasn't too much trou-" she started. His hands caught her attention and Korra looked at Bolin with worry. "Uhmm, you okay Bolin?" Korra asked him. "Your hands are bandaged."

"Ah, yeah. I kinda got carried away with the punching bag." Bolin stated plainly, as he hid his hands behind his back.

"Oh, you guys practiced already? Where's Mako?" Korra asked him, looking behind him expecting to see Mako coming up the stairs.

"No, he went to work already." Bolin said, as he closed the door behind him and walked past her.  
Korra watched him as he walked over to the couch and plopped himself down, emitting a stressed sigh.

Korra raised a brow. "How long have you been punching that bag, all night? No offense, but you look horrible." She said with worry in her voice. "You look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep last night..."

Bolin chuckled sadly. "None taken. I was just feeling a bit motivated to pull an all-nighter, that's all." He said with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about me, I'm as healthy as Naga!" He smirked.

"Oh, I see. Well, okay then! I'm heading off now, gotta give Mako his scarf back. Take it easy Bolin!" Korra shouted, as she ran to the door and shut it closed behind her.

Bolin threw back his head with a groan, looking up at the ceiling. Pabu scurried up his arm and licked his face. "Oh, Pabu." He said with a sigh as he caressed the fire ferret's soft red fur. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

* * *

Mako wiped the sweat off his brow and attempted to concentrate his chi again to create the surge of lightning from his fingertips. Working inside the factory was laborious. The bell rang, indicating the day's work is done. Mako let out an exhausted sigh, wiping his face with his shirt.

Mako walked out of the factory, figuring out what to bring home to Korra. _Korra's probably up by now... should I bring her something to eat? _Mako put back on his coat and gave a wave to his co-workers.

"Good work today, Mako!" One of the workers said with an approving nod.

"Thanks, boss." Mako said as he left. The hustle and bustle of the city outside was blinding. There were people everywhere, but there was one in particular that he knew out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Asami." He called to the woman.

Asami emerged from the shadows of the building. She smiled. "Hey, sweetie." She said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Been waiting for you." she winked.

Mako slightly cringed at her touch. "What brings you here, huh?" He said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh, nothing in particular," she started playing with his hair. "Just thought we'd catch a bite to eat after you finished work."

Mako cocked his head. "Well," He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I was.. kinda hoping to grab some grub with my brother and my friend.." He saw Asami's expression change. "But!" He said quickly. "If you really want to go, I'm _totally _fine with that." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey... Mako. Where's your scarf?" she questioned him. "You never leave home without it, and you rarely take it off." She said with narrow eyes.

Mako was wide eyed. "Er, umm, well... It kinda, er, got dirty. So I made Bolin take it to the cleaners." he sputtered out.

Asami eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, _really?_" she pulled his collar, pulling him in for a kiss.

Mako immediately put his hand between their lips. "Wait! Um... I caught a cold. Don't want you to catch it." he said.

Asami pouted. "You're sick? My poor Mako!" She said as she put a hand on his forehead. "You don't _seem _to have a fever." She cocked her head. "Are you sure you're sick?"

"Uh yeah... yeah. Sorry, I think it is contagious. Best you keep your distance from me." he said, covering his mouth as he faked a cough.

"Mako, are you _trying _to avoid m-" Asami started.

"Mako!" shouted Korra who was already walking towards the couple.

A shocked Asami, and an even more shocked Mako looked in the incoming Avatar's direction. Asami gasped and eyed Korra as if she would immediately bore a hole through her. She turned to Mako with an evil look. "Bolin's washing it, _huh_?" She said with an icy tone.

"Hey, Mako! I got your scarf! I came to return it to you. Thought you'd be missing it." she teased, as she approached him. "Oh..." She said as she noticed Asami. "Bad timing... erm, here." She said, handing the soft cloth to him.

He looked at the scarf, then at Korra. "Uh, thanks?" His voice became soft and a bit squeaky. "You didn't have to." he said, with a slight blush on his face. He reached for the scarf, and their hands touched. Mako became squeamish from the contact.

Asami stayed silent with crossed arms, now eyeing the two.

"Hey, Mako!" One of the factory workers called. "You're still here? Great! I need you to come check one of the conductors. It ain't reacting to the lightning very well." He said.

Mako exhaled in relief. "Uh, be right there boss." He said and turned to the two ladies. "Uh, I'll be just a moment. You two just.. er... wait here." Mako said, as he turned to go.

Asami smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry about us, Mako. _Take your time_." she said, as she waved at him. Once Mako was gone, Asami turned to Korra and glared at her. "Just what do you think you are doing with his scarf?"

"Uh, I came to return it. Duh?" Korra returned the glare. "Isn't it obvious?"

Asami let out a huff. "Look here, miss Avatar. You may think you can get anything and everything but you see that man there," she said as she pointed to the factory. "That man is _mine." _She said as she then pointed to herself. "I suggest you look for someone else to be your _plaything._"

Korra scowled. "Yours? Plaything?" She repeated, anger building within her. "First of all, Mako is not a prize that you can win, nor does he _belong_ to anyone but himself. Secondly, he is _not _my plaything, or whatever that is." Korra glared at her and took a step forward. "And thirdly, I absolutely _despise_ women like you who think that _they _get anything and everything that they wish to have." Korra said sternly.

Asami raised a brow. "Don't you think that _you're _being a bit too much? Look, I'm trying to say this as _gently _as I can." Asami said with a strained smile. She folded her hands together and looked Korra straight in the eye. "Don't hang around Mako anymore. Can't you see that he has a girlfriend? Or," She went on. "are you jealous?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "By the look on your face when I gave back that scarf to him, it looked as if you were the jealous one." Korra smirked.

"HA! _Me? Jealous?_ Get your facts straight, Avatar." Asami stated. She stepped closer to Korra. "What makes you think I would be jealous, hm? There's _nothing _to be jealous of." Asami said, as she casually jabbed Korra in the arm.

Korra looked down, feeling a familiar tingle in her right arm. She glanced up at Asami.

Asami placed her hands on her hips and her chin raised high. She took another step closer. "You're not beautiful." She said, as she jabbed Korra's left arm. "You're not sweet and polite as I am." She said, circling Korra and jabbing the back of her legs. "You're definitely not ladylike, _at all._" She said, coming face to face with Korra again. "And you're too naive, _sweetie_. There is no way, a man like Mako, would ever fall for a girl like you." Asami smiled evilly, pointing to Korra.

Korra's body felt numb and weak. _What did she just do to me? _She felt her knees collapse beneath her.

Korra glared up at Asami. "_What. Did. You. Do._" she said sternly.

Asami looked at her nails. "Oh, nothing really. I just stopped your chakra flow so you wouldn't be able to bend for a while." she glanced down at Korra and smirked when she saw her reaction.

Asami bent down and placed her hand roughly on Korra's head. "You were on my tail, Avatar. Almost had me too." Asami said, as she locked Korra's hands in iron cuffs behind her back. She whispered into her ear, "Good thing I was one step ahead of you." A truck pulled up on the side of them. A dozen chi blockers flooded out and surrounded the two women.

"Want to know where we'll be taking you to?" Asami asked with a raised brow.

"The circus?" smirked Korra. "You wear too much makeup Asami. Ever considered joining? I think you'd fit in quite nicely."

Asami bent down to Korra's eye level. Her eyebrow twitched and she strained a smile. "_No._ We're not going to the circus, _silly._" Asami said, as she pinched Korra's nose. She turned, whipping her hair in Korra's face. "We're going somewhere where everyone will be able to see the downfall of the Avatar. Where they'll be able to witness Amon taking your powers, and render you useless to the world."


	8. You're In My Way

**Kehh guys~ Second to last chapter! Phew! If you're still reading, thanks for sticking with me so far xD**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: You're In My Way

_I knew it. I knew it all along. Gah! That Asami. I'd wipe that stupid smirk off that face of hers! _Korra thought angrily. She tried to break her binding, but her strength waned. _Ack! Stupid chi blockers! _Korra bit her lip.

"Struggling?" Asami smirked. "Good." she said, as she whacked Korra's head. "Take her."

Two chi blockers grabbed Korra's arms. "Let me go!" Korra screamed.

"Muffle her!" Asami demanded, as she nervously scanned the area. The chi blockers tied a rope, making sure it covered Korra's mouth, making her unable to speak or utter a sound.

Asami kicked her down. "Try yelling now." she teased. Korra glared up at her. _Once I get out of these bindings, you'll be the one yelling when I tear all your hair out! _Korra thought, but she soon lost hope in herself. _Ugh, I'm in a tight situation... again. Why is it... that I'm always so helpless?_

* * *

_Well that was weird... the conductor seemed to work perfectly. Ah, maybe it was just acting up. That's probably it. _Mako thought, as he strode through the halls of the factory. _Wonder what Korra and Asami are up to... _

_Korra..._

Mako touched the scarf wrapped around his neck, and pulled it over his mouth. _Great, now it smells like her..._ He let out a chuckle. _Not like that's a bad thing._ He smiled._ I better hurry it up._

Mako reached the entrance of the factory and stepped out. The bright sun glared blindingly and made him shield his eyes._ Ugh! Too bright! _Mako squinted and scanned the area for the two women waiting for him. By the side of the road, he saw Asami with chi blockers, and Korra being hauled into the back of a truck. _What...? What is Asami doing with chi blockers? ...Wait... No way. _Mako moved his feet and dashed into a sprint toward the truck.

* * *

"Take her away boys." ordered Asami, as she looked at her nails.

Korra tossed and turned, struggling to get out of their grasp. "Calm down, will you? Sheesh. What a pest." Asami narrowed her eyes down at Korra. "At least Mako won't have to put up with you any-" Asami was interrupted mid-sentence when a fireball nearly grazed her cheek.

Asami jerked her head to the right to see an enraged Mako hurtling towards her.

"Mako! This is _not _what you think it is!" Asami tried to reason with him.

"Oh, _really?_ Because it looks _exactly _what I think it is." glared Mako. He ignited both of his hands with an uncontrolled inferno.

"Now..._sweetie,_ you wouldn't hurt your girlfriend, _would you_?" Asami gave Mako an innocent smile.

"Oh? _Girlfriend_? I don't think I've ever had one." Mako smiled sinisterly, as he inched closer.

"Mako! What are you saying? _I'm _your girlfriend!" Asami shouted, pointing to herself, and backing up as she said so.

"I think you're mistaken, _Asami._ You're _not_ my girlfriend. You're not the girlfriend I _thought _you were." Mako said sternly.

Asami looked nervously around her. "What are you goons doing just standing around for? Get him!" she yelled at the idle chi blockers.

The chi blockers took action and converged on Mako.

Mako hurled flaring fireballs at his incoming opponents, attempting to keep them at bay, for he knew that he would never be able to take them on all at once.

Asami dashed to the truck and glanced at Korra. "_You!_" Asami yelled at her, grabbing Korra by her shirt. Asami brought Korra close to her face and whispered into her ear, voice filled with contempt, "_I'm going to make you wish you were dead."_

Mako stopped his barrage of fire and glanced in their direction. _Korra! _Mako turned to run, but was blocked by the chi blockers.

"Outta the way!" he roared. The chi blockers powered up their lightning rods and closed in on Mako. One of them hurled it at him, but swiftly, Mako manipulated the lightning and sent it flashing straight at the chi blocker. Mako sent a flying punch in the gut to another blocker, instantly making him unconscious. Another group rushed to him and he became surrounded. Mako took a deep breath, his anger about to burst and his amber eyes becoming the fire itself. "I _said_, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He then unleashed a powerful inferno attack that sent the rest of them to their doom.


	9. I Am The Avatar

**Last chapter guys! :)**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: "I am the Avatar"

Asami untied the rope around Korra's mouth. Korra spat at her once it came off. Asami wiped her face in disgust and you could literally see the hatred that immediately poured out from her evil gaze. Asami pulled Korra's ponytail. "I don't see why I can't just _kill you now._" She said. "But," She continued. "I think I have a better idea." She cocked her head. "Why just end all your suffering now, when you are not suffering enough?" She asked as she slowly turned her gaze towards Mako who was fighting. "Look at him. Fighting so hard to get to you." she laughed mockingly.

Korra's eyes widened. "What...?"

Asami pouted. "I'd hate to do this. I mean, afterall he is _my_ boyfriend." She sighed. "But he _does _mean the world to you, correct? What could ever bring me more happiness than to _destroy_ your world instead of destroying you? Now _that_, my dear Avatar, is far more better than I had originally planned." She said with a smirk.

"NO!" Korra exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of the tight iron grip binds on her wrists.

"And you know who my inspiration is for this _brilliant_ new plan?" She leaned in closer and looked Korra dead in the eye. "None other than the _sweet _Avatar herself." With a laugh, Asami pushed Korra down and turned towards Mako.

"MAKO!" Korra shouted as she tried to free herself. "Mako! Asami, she-" She tried to get his attention.

Asami was about a few feet away from the distracted Mako when she turned back to Korra. "You should be grateful Avatar. Just think, better_ him_ than _you_." She smiled and proceeded towards Mako.

* * *

Mako unleashed his wrath on the chi blockers in a blind rage. Little did he know, that Asami was coming toward him. He turned and saw her. "_Asami..."_he growled, his voice filled with rage.

Asami circles around him. "Hey, lover boy. You, too, should be grateful. You'll be able to save the Avatar's precious life," She began and she cunningly jabbed her fingers into three vital points on his body. "by losing _yours._" She smirked and swiftly jabbed another two on his torso.

Mako fell on his hands and knees and groaned. "What... are you saying." he glared up at her, clenching his chest where Asami jabbed him.

"Don't you _dare_," Korra shouted as she lifted the earth under Asami's feet and hurled her into the air. "Lay another _damn_ _finger on him._" She said with a new found power building inside her.

Asami gasped and somersaulted to the ground, landing as diligently as a cat lands on its feet. "How did you...?" She whispered.

Korra stood between Asami and Mako, protectively standing firm against Asami. "Did you forget already?" She asked with a raised brow and lifted her right palm to display a brilliant fire at the ready. "I'm the Avatar, and you," She pointed her left index finger. "are going to be _sorry_ that you had _ever _tried to test my wrath."

Asami snarled at her. "Wrath? Oh, _honey_," Her face twisted into an evil and devilish look. "You haven't seen _anything _yet."

Korra shrugged. "We'll see about that."

Asami lunged at her and suddenly, fists and kicks were flying everywhere. Every opening that Asami could find failed to make any contact with the Avatar, instead, she was bombarded by a flurry of fire and raging whips of water. Asami smirked. "You're good, Avatar, as expected, but surely," She began. "You mustn't underestimate me." Asami's speed became more rapid as the more fists and blows that the two fierce women had exchanged. Asami jabs three vital points on Korra's left arm.

"Gah!" Korra withdrew, holding her arm.

"Korra!" Mako shouted, trying to lift himself off of the ground but only being able to merely go up a few inches. "Korra..." He fell back down.

Korra turned to him. "Don't you _dare _try to get up you idiot!" She shouted at him, but then felt another jab to her torso. "Agh!"

Asami shook her head. "Rule number one, Avatar. Never turn your back on your opponent. Seriously, can you even say that you've ever taken training for bending?" She scoffed.

Korra felt a flicker of rage. "You did _not _just say that." She glared at Asami and stomped her foot into the ground, kicking the chunks of earth at her.

Asami dodged them easily. "Is that all you got, Avatar?"

Korra narrowed her eyes. "Oh, trust me," Korra said sternly. "I've got loads." She exhaled and her eyes began to glow bright white and blue. "You may be a good fighter," Korra said, her voice changing from herself to a wise voice, multiple voices even. "But let's not forget just who exactly you are dealing with here." Korra's vision then became darkness.

Asami's eyes became wide and lunged at her once again, only to be flung back with Korra's airbending. Korra waterbended rapidly, causing Asami to be hurled into a concrete wall. Korra then lifted Asami up by the front of her shirt's collar and smiled with her eyes gleaming. "You know what else Avatars can do?" She asked with smirk. "They can give life," She said, "But they can also take it away." Her voice was not her own but the one of pure rage. She lifted her hand to give the finishing blow. Asami's eyes grew wide as she tried to take the glimpse of life that would be her last.

"Korra!" came Mako's voice, drowned out by the sound of the swirling elements. "Korra!"

_M-Mako?_

"Korra! Korra listen to me! This isn't right!" shouted Mako.

_Wh-What is happening... to me? It feels... so... so powerful.. _

"Korra! Look at _me!_" Mako pleaded.

_Mako! _Korra's vision became clear. She could then see Asami's wide eyes, filled with fear. She could feel the great power decreasing within herself. She could hear Mako's pleads for her to stop. This was not right. This was absolutely wrong. _What just happened? _She thought. She released her grip on Asami and took a deep breath. Asami gasped for air. She then looked back at Korra after a split second, and it was no longer hatred that held them apart, but _fear._ Pure _fear. _Asami quickly whipped her body around and ran. Ran until she was nowhere in sight.

Korra watched as she disappeared. She could feel her body become weak and tingly. Numb, in fact. Her knees collapsed under her and swayed until she felt the familiar strong embrace.

"I got you." came his reassuring voice.

"M-Mako...?" Korra stared up at his face.

Mako looked at her and gave her a weary smile. "Are you crazy?" He chuckled. "You could've gotten killed." He said.

She gave him a weak smile. "I figured, better me... than you." She softly laughed.

"Don't scare me like that..." his voice cracked. Korra cupped his face in her hand, and Mako held her hand there tightly. "Are you stupid?" a tear running down his cheek. "I could have lost you..."

Korra smiled as she wiped the stray tear with her thumb. "I'm the _almighty Avatar. _I think the only place that I'd be _lost _is a place without you." She said sheepishly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"You're definitely stupid... to love a nobody like me, and even more a fool to risk your life for me."

"Heh, I know. I can't believe I'd love a stoid, smart ass, jerk like you." She smirked. "But that's the very reason _why I do._" She pulled his scarf downward.

Mako smiled and cupped her face, holding her hand tightly, "_I love you_, Korra."

Korra laughed. "You do not know how _long _I have been waiting for you to say that!" She chuckled. "And _I love you, _City-Boy." Korra lifted her head, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Mako leaned in and received it with a smile on his face.

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! :) Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as my friend and I enjoyed writing it! MAKORRA FO LIFE!**


End file.
